newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats (Season 3)
here are season 3 episodes from Rugrats Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twins Pique 26 September 1993 The babies scheme to ruin a party as Susie fears she moght hace to move/Phil and Lil want to be different causing Phil and Lil to become exaggerated versions of Chuckie and Angelica. Chuckie's First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica 2 October 1993 Chuckie is afraid to get a haircut/Angelica attends Susie's day camp where she struggles to fit in. Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis 9 October 1993 The kids think that Angelica stole Susie's brand new tricycle/Angelica tells Chuckie that he is turning into a rhinoceros when she pretends to be a doctor while Drew helps Stu with taxes. Grandpa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo 16 October 1993 Grandpa moves into a retirement home after feuding with Stu and Didi and Angelica and Tommy seek to bring him back/The babies go camping in the backyard and things turn bad at night when they fear a Satchmo will capture them. Circus Angelica/The Stork 23 October 1993 Angelica and the babies stage a circus after they forced to leave one due to Chuckie's fear of clowns/Tommy thinks that he is getting a new baby brother and tries to protect it. And the Baby Vanishes/Farewell My Friends 30 October 1993 Angelica uses vanishing cream to try to steal desserts while Drew tries to deal with Angelica's misbahavior/Tommy and Chuckie depart was on their views of adventuring. When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg 7 November 1993 The babies think that Angelica has turned into stone after a bad wish/Angelica fakes a broken leg and has a great time using a buzzer (which Stu set up) to get attention (even at 4am for chocolate pudding!). The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles 14 November 1993 Susie's older sister Alisa babysits for her younger siblings and Tommy but things go awry when a monster appears thanks to a little prank/Grandpa recalls a turning point in the childhood of Stu and Drew when Angelica gets a kaleidoscope. Reptar 2010/Stu Gets a Job 21 November 1993 The babies supply their own endings to a movie when a Reptar tape breaks/Tommy tries to prevent Stu from going to work in the morning. The title of the episode is the same title of the level in the game Rugrats: Search for Reptar. Give and Take/Golrush 28 November 1993 Tommy and Chuckie reluctantly share a new toy: an infatable clown/The babies turn money hungry after finding a nickel on the playground. Everyone searches for nickels but throw away other junk like $100 bills and jeweled rings. Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend 5 December 1993 The kids make films about their lives/Stu's new toy frightens the babies. Cuffed!/The Blizzard 12 December 1993 Angelica accidentally handcuffs herself to Chuckie with a gift that is being sent to charity/A snowstorm comes into the neighborhood and the babies imagine they are sledding to the North Pole. ■ Nicktoons UK Air Date: December 18, 2007 Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday 19 December 1993 The kids pretend that Grandpa's new trailer is a spaceship and they go to the Moon to find Chuckie's toy/Angelica wants to be a baby to avoid having responsibilities of getting older. Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple 26 December 1993 Angelica thinks that she is royalty and schemes to go to her castle/Tommy and Chuckie learn that you don't really know someone until you live with them. Naked Tommy/Tommy and the Secret Club 2 Janurury 1994 Tommy wants to shed his clothes to be like his dog Spike so he tries out naturism. He also wants Phil & Lil to do it too so they do so. Chuckie doesn't want to/Angelica forces the babies to completeto complete to see who gets in her club. This is the second time Tommy takes off his diaper, the first is when he took it off and wore it like a hat in Mirrorland. Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie's Rich 9 Janurury 1994 Chuckie thinks that there are monsters living underneath his new big boy bed/Chaz wins ten million dollars from a sweepstakes and lets wealth go to his head. Pat Sajak makes a cameo appearance. Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life 13 Feburury 1994 Angelica and Tommy nearly ruin Charlotte's buissness deal/An angel shows Chuckie what life without him would be like when Chaz's favorite CD vanishes and the horrible consquences are shown. In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair 20 Feburury 1994 Chuckie has a hard time distinguishing dreams from reality/Angelica worries Phil and Lil which one is their parents favorite. Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike Runs Away 27 Feburury 1994 Chuckie tires of standing out because of his red hair so he uses Grandpa's hair dye/The Pickles dog runs away and Stu can't get a good replacement. The Alien/Mr. Clean 6 March 1994 Angelica convinces Tommy Phil and Lil that Chuckie is an alien/Chuckie becomes a neat freak after his father tells him about germs. Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies 13 March 1994 Charlotte announces that she may be pregnant which frightens Angelica to the pointof her having a nightmare about her parents rejecting her/The babies pretend to be superheroes to get back their action figures of their favorite TV heroes from Angelica. New Kid in Town/Pickles vs. Pickles 10 April 1994 Tired of being picked on by Angelica the babies meet a boy named Josh who turns out to be worse/Drew dreams that Angelica is going to to sue them for partenal problems. Kid TV/The Sky is Falling 8 May 1994 The kids create their own TV shows after Stu breaksthe TV set/Angelica tells the babies that it is the end of the world. I Remember Melville/No More Cookies 15 May 1994 Chuckie's pet bug dies. Note: Melville is named after Herman Melville/Angelica swears off cookies after she suffers a stomachache and reminsces of her first experiences with them. Craddle Attraction/Moving Away 22 May 1994 Chuckie falls for a new girl/Angelica's announcement that she may be moving prompts to babies recall how they first met. A Rugrats Passover 13 April 1995 While attending a Passover seder at Didi's house Boris and the kids (and later most of the adults) get locked in the attic because the door doesn't open from the inside. To pass the time Borris tells the kids the story of why Jewis celebrate Passover and how Moses saved his people from slavery. Note:This episode is the only Rugrats episode that aired in 1995. Category:Rugrats (Season 3) Category:List of seasons from Rugrats